Mitt liv och min första gång med Vlad Reiser
by Ruffez
Summary: En romantiskt fanfiction mellan Vlad Reiser och M


Mitt liv och min första gång med Vlad.

Jag lärde känna Vlad när vi båda var 15 år. Vi skulle börja , jag som var född och uppvuxen i Stockholms innerstad tyckte det var något spännande med Vlad, killen från "orten". Fastän vi inte umgicks folk i samma krets så kom vi varandra väldigt nära. Vi började umgås mer och mer på fritiden och snart så upptäckte vi att vi hade mycket gemensamt, en av dem sakerna var träning. Vi gick ofta till gymmet tillsammans och vi pushade varandra för att ständigt bli bättre och starkare. En kväll när vi var klara med träningen så frågade han mig om jag ville följa med hem till honom och kolla på en film, jag var inte sen med att säga ja. Deep inside visste jag att jag hade börjat få känslor för Vlad men jag vågade inte riktigt berätta för honom för jag ville inte förstöra vår vänskap.

Vi kom hem till Vlad och hans föräldrar var hemma så jag fick träffa dem för första gången också, hans mamma frågade om jag ville stanna på middag och jag tackade och sa att de skulle vara trevligt. Hon kollade på Vlad och sa något på ryska som jag självklart inte förstod men jag tänkte för mig själv och undrade om hon sa att jag var en mycket trevlig och söt tjej. Jag såg att Vlad rodnade lite grann men sen tänkte jag inte mer på det, han tog min hand och vi gick in på hans rum. Han startade en film, det blev Avatar för den hade jag inte sett än.  
Halva filmen in så hade vi kommit närmare och närmare varandra i soffan. Jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans bröst och jag kunde höra hur hans hjärta slog lite snabbare. Jag tog fjärrkontrollen och pausade, vände mig mot Vlad och kollade djupt in i hans ögon. Han sa ingenting, han förstod vad jag ville. Han höll om mig och drog mig närmare. Det var nu de skulle hända, jag skulle äntligen få kyssa Vlad Reiser, trodde jag. Hans mamma knackar plötsligt på dörren och säger att maten är klar, så jävla typiskt tänker jag och jag ser att han tänker likadant. Vi går ut från hans rum och ser att hans mamma hade dukat i matrummet och inte i köket. Jag var lite nervös för jag visste inte vad dem skulle bjuda på för mat eller om jag skulle tycka om det. Det var något som hette draniki och till det serverades någon sorts fläskkött, det var faktiskt väldigt gott.  
Efter vi hade ätit färdigt så satt vi alla kvar vid bordet och pratade om allt möjligt, tiden gick så fort och plötsligt var det dags för mig att gå hem. Jag tackar Natalia och Igor för maten och för en trevlig kväll och Igor säger till Vlad att han ska följa mig ut, så vi går i den varma sommarkvällen och går mot bussen. Vi går tätt intill varandra och han tar sin hand i min, jag kollar upp och ser hans varma leende. Jag stannar, ställer mig lite på tå och ger honom den mest efterlängtade kyssen någonsin. Det kändes som att världen bara stannade upp och jag ville vara kvar i det ögonblicket för alltid. Efter det var det bara han och jag, vi var alltid tillsammans och jag älskade varje sekund.

Vlad och jag hade kommit överens om att vi skulle söka till samma linje på gymnasiet, vi gjorde de och kom in. Vi flyttade in i en liten lägenhet tillsammans och hade det hur mysigt som helst, men jag kände att allt inte stod rätt till med Vlad. Han började skolka allt oftare och när han kom hem så hade han en massa blåmärke på kroppen, jag kunde inte fråga vad som hade hänt för han blev bara irriterad och prata bort de istället. Månaderna gick och vårt förhållande blev tyvärr bara sämre och sämre och vi pratade knappt med varandra längre.  
En eftermiddag när jag kom hem från skolan så såg jag att alla Vlads grejer var borta, jag blev förkrossad. Fastän jag vet att vi inte hade de bra tillsammans så trodde jag inte att han skulle lämna mig. Jag hade ju sagt till honom att jag ville försöka lösa våra problem, men de ville tydligen inte han. Han bytte till och med skola och när jag fick reda på de så mådde jag såklart ännu sämre. Dagarna blev veckor och veckorna blev månader, jag började sakta med säkert må bättre från mitt och Vlads uppbrott och jag försökte så gott jag kunde att inte kolla upp honom på sociala medier, vilket var såklart lättare sagt än gjort. Jag visste inte om han fortfarande följde mig vad jag la upp på min facebook och instagram men innerst inne hoppades jag att han gjorde de.

Första dagen på sommarlovet innan jag skulle börja sista året vaknade jag av att någon bankade hårt på ytterdörren. Paniken kom och jag smög fram till dörren för att kolla genom titthålet.  
Vlad… Vad gjorde han här. Jag öppnade försiktigt dörren och frågade vad han ville och jag såg att han hade gråtit. Jag släppte in honom och de första han gjorde var att ge mig en hård, lång kram. Där var den, lukten av hans parfym som jag hade saknat så mycket, hans starka armar som höll om mig. Jag kände hur jag började bli svag i benen men ändå så drog jag mig tillbaka från hans kram. Jag var väldigt förvånad att han var här så jag frågade honom, hans svar fick mig att bli lite tårögd. Det hade inte gått en dag utan att han tänkte på mig, vad jag gjorde och hur jag mådde. Att lämna mig var de största misstaget han någonsin hade gjort och han var beredd på att göra vad som helst för att få mig tillbaka, han ville ha en andra chans. Jag tvekade men samtidigt tänkte jag att alla är värda en andra chans (tja, nästan alla). Jag sa ingenting utan bara kysste honom för första gången på så otroligt länge, våra läppar var i synk och våra tungor dansade med varandra. Vi gick sakta mot sängen, fortfarande omfamnande i en het kyss medans vi tog av varandras kläder. Jag hamnade på rygg och han ovanpå mig. Jag hade saknat hans närhet, hans läppar mot min hud och hans händer på min kropp. Vi båda visste vad som skulle hända och ingen av oss vill avbryta, han särade på mina ben och jag kände han komma närmare. Jag blundade, var nervös men samtidigt så längtade jag.

Jag kände hur han långsamt började komma in i mig, de spände och gjorde lite ont, han frågade om han skulle sluta men så fort jag öppnade munnen för att säga nej så kom de stön efter stön. Aldrig någonsin hade jag känt så här innan, känslan när han stöter sig in och ut är något jag aldrig glömmer. Det är så fantastiskt skönt och jag känner att jag närmar mig min orgasm. Min kropp spänner sig och jag kan inte kontrollera vad som händer, när orgasmen börjar ebba ut så känner jag att Vlads kuk är om möjligt ännu hårdare, han börjar rycka till och plötsligt känner jag hur han kommer i mig. Känslan och värmen som sköljer över mig är obeskrivlig.  
Han lägger sig bredvid mig och vi båda hämtar andan, han vänder sig mot mig och tar bort håret från mitt ansikte innan han säger dem tre orden jag vill höra från honom varje dag i resten av mitt liv. Jag älskar dig.


End file.
